Waveguide junctions used to rotate the field orientation for matching two waveguides, which are not aligned are also known as waveguide twists. In solutions known in the art and applicable in situations where the two joined waveguides exhibit an angular offset the vector of the electric field is rotated in intermediate waveguide sections with appropriate angular steps from the input to the output waveguide. Each angular step gives rise to a partial reflection of the wave depending on the angular increment. In a proper design, these partial reflections should cancel at the centre frequency; therefore the length of each section is preferably on the order of a quarter waveguide wavelength (or an odd multiple thereof). The overall bandwidth depends on the number of waveguide sections.
State-of-the-art waveguide twists are commonly based on step-twist sections. A suitable realization of this design in one piece is possible by machining the structure from the flange faces with state-of-the-art CNC milling techniques. However such a design is only possible for not more than two transformer steps, which yields substantial limitations for the achievable performance (i.e., Voltage Standing Wave Ratio, VSWR, and bandwidth). The length of the component is determined by the frequency band, i.e. the length of each transformer step is a quarter waveguide wavelength of the center frequency of the operating band. Another drawback of the prior art solutions results from the fact, that this solution would commonly exhibit an angular offset at the flange interconnections (interfaces). As a consequence, a specific (i.e. non-standard) flange sealing is necessary when using this component in sealed (pressurized) waveguide systems.
Alternative solutions known in the art are those consisting of two parts that have to be connected to form a fully functional junction. The two part format of these junctions allows for more complicated machining and, as a consequence, achieving improved performance, but manufacturing of such junctions is complicated, expensive, and time consuming. If two (or more) parts are used, they need to be combined in an appropriate way, which increases the manufacturing effort and expense. They could be assembled by screws—but such a solution needs additional sealing means in the parting plane if the component is used in a pressurized waveguide system. Another approach could be joining of the parts by soldering or brazing—however, such solutions need careful choice of the basic (and surface) material and the overall construction to meet the requirements of the additional process. Moreover the realization of the component from two (or more) parts yields additional tolerances (e.g., fitting of the parts) that may impair the optimal performance.
Hence, an improved waveguide junction would be advantageous and in particular one that has good performance characteristics and is easy for manufacturing.